Missing The Moments
by Alva-The-Human
Summary: prico fic. One-shot. Rico and private hide their feelings, till now... rated for: blood, and character death...


A: not sure what's going on in my head, but I'm currently in a one-shot trance. I can't stop writing!

Title: missing the moments

Summary: prico fic. One-shot. Rico and private let out their real feelings to the public.

Characters: Rico and private

Pairings: prico, and slight kipper

Genre: romance/hurt/comfort

Word count: 1, 254

* * *

One-shot: missing the moments

**Rico's pov**

After all this time I have no clue what my mind is thinking. I had a feeling beforehand that was similar to this, but I had this feeling toward Kowalski… now it happens to be my fellow friend. He's much younger than me, and his name is private. Yes the little private has stolen my heart this time, but he doesn't feel the same. I can't help, but feel this way toward him, and it kills me inside to know he'll never like me. I really shouldn't feel this way about him.

He's too young… probably doesn't even know what true love feels like. Though I really can't tell if this is true love or not. My mind must be playing tricks on me. It usually does anyway as I have been in plenty of situations like this… though they happened to be with girls. Maybe I should just drop everything and call myself gay anymore or at least bisexual. Not that there is anything wrong with that.

Skipper after all had told me he's bisexual. I can't stop thinking about this… why can't I just forget everything, and run away. Mostly because people would call me a coward. Is it really that wrong to be afraid to love? I've heard of tons of guys who can never tell another person they love them, and I happen to be one of those guys. I can't help the way I am. I have an ugly scar, and this Mohawk kind of brings the psychotic idea. No one could ever love me…

I might as well face that fact, and it will always stay that way…

**Private's pov**

Today I feel something I have never ever before. It was a little something called love. Love keeps people going, and it makes sense that way, but my love never notices me. His name is Rico… my higher up friend. The only penguin who can have everything I ever needed- literally. I am sure though that he never thinks of me like I do him. His psychotic status also keeps me at a down-level to him.

He just gets to me sometimes- in a very good way. Someday I will have the courage to actually ask him out, but for now I just have my fantasies. My dreams are the only place I can get away with anything. I can still picture my most resent one… I and Rico in the meadows of soda mountain springs. We are holding flippers tightly together, and I place a sweet kiss on Rico's beak.

Someday that will come true till then I'm on my own… hopefully that won't be for very long…

**Kowalski's pov**

Private and Rico have been acting stranger than usually. Rico seems to sit around and do nothing anymore while private seems to watch him from afar with a dazed look. I decide to do something, and ask private to come into my lab. Private follows me, and I motion him to a chair. He stares at me, and I begin to speak- "private I have noticed the way you look at Rico, there has got to be something up". "What do you mean?" private asked me. "Don't play innocent private…" I state as I stare at him.

I heard him sigh, and he looked to me. "I have a secret…" he said…

**Skipper's pov**

I noticed Kowalski pull private into the lab a while ago. Now I can finally talk to Rico. "Hey Rico!" I said as I came over to him. "What?" he asked me. I smiled, and said- "you look down; want to talk about something?". "no" he says as he looks to the ground. I put a flipper on his shoulder, and spoke again- "Rico I don't like liars and you know that". He sighed, and turned to me. "Me have secret…"

**3****rd**** person's pov**

Private and Rico joined each other in getting snow cones. They had no clue why skipper and Kowalski didn't want one, but they didn't ask. Private was staring at Rico as they went through to the snow cone machine. Private picked out a purple one, and Rico picked a red one. Rico licked his softly, and private couldn't help but giggle at the scene. Private felt a strange tingling in his feathers- like something bad was going to happen.

Private could feel the ground shutter, and looked up to the snow cone machine. The machine was shaking, and shuttering as the ground shook. Then the machine crashed down onto the ground. Private opened his eyes, and saw the machine did not hit him. He sighed, but then straightened up as he heard a groan from the pile. He came over to other side, and dropped to his knees as he saw Rico buried in the pile while bleeding heavily.

Private pulled Rico out of the pile, and sat down with Rico still in his grasp. "Rico can you hear me?" private asked him as tears found their way down. Rico opened his eyes half way, and looked up to private. "Sorwy pri'vate" Rico said as he coughed. "It's okay Rico…" private said as he hugged Rico closer. "Please don't leave me" private said to him as he felt Rico's heart beat slowing. He looked down on Rico, and could see there was a piece of metal sticking out of him. Private felt the tears come down even more.

"pri'vate…" Rico's voice rasped. "Yes Rico…" private said as he smiled at Rico with tears pouring down. "I wuv you…" Rico said as he coughed again. Private hugged Rico again, and said- "I love you too Rico!". Rico leaned in, and gave private a passionate kiss. Private cried as he knew Rico would not make it much longer. "Pri'vate I always be wit u" Rico stated as he kissed private one last time.

Then private felt silence. He opened his eyes, and looked to Rico. The metal piece shined, and Rico's blood came down from the piece. Private sniffled as he saw Rico's eyes were closed. He had lost the only thing that mattered to him, and he was going to get it back…

* * *

A: okay don't blame me. I have no freaking clue what I am writing about now! I am currently writing sad one-shots! I might move on to another genre, but for now people expect sad one-shots!

**Ms. Perky: **actually I kind of liked it. You should make a squeal, what do you guys think? Do you think she should so we can figure out what private does?


End file.
